


Catch Me If You Can

by iceice_ty



Category: NCT (Band), NCT - 127
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, jungwoo is a femme fatale (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceice_ty/pseuds/iceice_ty
Summary: A famous painting goes missing and Jungwoo and his team are on the case, infiltrating high-society parties to gather intel onthe lead suspect, curator and art collector Kim Doyoung.prompt #S082: Spy AU where Jungwoo is an undercover agent working on a stolen art painting case and Doyoung is the art collector he has to seduce for information





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> dear prompter: I hope you like this! I had a lot of fun with these guys in this world and while I had hoped this would be longer and more detailed, I sincerely hope this version is also good and that you enjoy what became of your amazing prompt!

Jungwoo strolled down the hallways of the office, sipping his coffee and wondering what chaos the briefing room will bring. Taeil had called an all-hands meeting last night for first thing this morning, a rarity, so something had to be up. He ran into Johnny in the hallway, eating a scone as he walked, and raised his coffee cup in lieu of a greeting. Johnny nodded back. 

“Any idea what this is about?” Jungwoo asks, taking another sip. Johnny swallows his bite. 

“Not a clue. A message came in from the director late last night, I was still finishing up some last paperwork and Taeil was still in his office when the call came in. He looked pretty serious, though.” Jungwoo felt himself frown, eyebrows drawing close. 

“That bad, huh?” Johnny shrugged. 

“Don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me anything, just said that we needed to call a meeting.” They reached the conference room and took their last bites and sips before tossing the trash into a bin and entering the room. Taeil was standing, fiddling with the remote to the monitor they used for team briefings. A big plasma screen TV, with some of the best graphics on the market. You know, so they can see the details or crimes better than on anything else. Lucas was there as well, sitting down in his usual seat, flipping through some design plans his team must’ve submitted. Jungwoo bumped his hip against Lucas’ shoulder in greeting before he sat down himself. Lucas looked up and offered Jungwoo a wide smile. 

“Morning Woo.” Jungwoo smiled back. 

“Morning ‘cas. Got any new toys?” he teased, eyebrow lifting as Lucas’ eyes lit up and he set down the tablet he was holding. 

“Yeah! Jisung, one of my new interns, he came up with a software we can upload onto a microchip, a really tiny one, which we could implant into something like a pair of glasses, and you could use that not only to record video and audio, but we could send visuals to the lenses for you to see, but in a certain shade of green that wouldn’t be visible to others around you! They’re like actual spy glasses!” Halfway through his explanation, Lucas had started to wave his arms about in excitement as he described the different possible uses of the glasses. Lucas probably would’ve knocked something off the table (it’s happened before, will happen again) if Taeil hadn’t cleared his throat pointedly. Jungwoo looked up and noticed the room had filled up with the rest of their team. Johnny had settled into his usual chair, next to Taeil, and was already frowning while skimming over the case file. Mark and Haechan were sprawled in chairs, chatting away about something or other. They quieted down as Taeil cleared his throat and sat up straighter. It was interesting, Jungwoo thought, how easily they turned off being kids and shifted into being professionals. 

“Last night, in New York, a painting was stolen.” Taeil began, pressing a button on the remote, sending an image of a serene, green-toned painting depicting a calm countryside. It was dated, the style was very traditional and the quality degraded slightly, obviously old. “An Ahn Gyeon original was stolen during transport between New York and Korea. It’s spent the last five months on display at the Metropolitan Museum of Art and was in a secured van on the way to the airport when the vehicle was attacked and the painting was stolen.” 

“Why are we doing anything with a painting?” Haechan asked, sounding a bit plaintive. “Isn’t there an art division or something? Or whoever owns the painting?” 

Taeil shook his head, sighing an awful lot like a father who is dealing with a whiny child. (In a way, he is.) “The Korean government owns the painting. It changed hands a few times, but ultimately it's ours and the higher-ups passed it along the chain until it got to us. So here we are, the highest-rated intelligence team, charged with recovering relevant information about the painting’s whereabouts.” 

Jungwoo couldn’t help but notice the faint traces of stress lingering in Taeil’s shoulders as he spoke, the way he’s switched the remote between his hands five times in the last two minutes. This case is bigger than he’s making it out to be, probably getting some serious pressure from the brass to get it wrapped up quickly. Jungwoo made a mental note to grab an extra sandwich when he went out for lunch because he knew Taeil wouldn’t be taking a break. He felt everyone’s eyes on him and focused back on the briefing.

“Sorry, can you repeat that?” Jungwoo asked and Taeil sighed. 

“You’ll be our main informant and infiltrator. There’s a big fancy art event to celebrate Nakamoto Yuta's newest building, he’s a close friend of Kim Doyoung, a potential suspect. At the very least, he knows something. You’ll be attending as my assistant and I’ll be there as myself. Johnny and Mark will create a profile and attend as servers. Donghyuck and Lucas will run point from a van remotely. The event is in three days, so we are on full-time prep for this mission.” Taeil recapped. Jungwoo nodded 

“Aye aye, sir. Hyuck and I will start intel-gathering now?” Jungwoo directed his question to the teen in question, who nodded. Taeil looked satisfied. 

“Everyone but Lucas start on your jobs, I want to talk tech for a few minutes.” There were assorted mumbles of “yes sir” and Lucas stayed seated while the other four left the room, collecting the briefs and anything else they brought into the conference room. Mark and Johnny were already discussing possible profiles, Mark talking animatedly with his hands. Jungwoo looked at Hyuck and gave him a wry grin.

“Well, let's go to your bat cave, it’s time for some heavy intel.” 

It had been almost 24 hours since the brief, as they were helpfully reminded by the red countdown to the party that hovered in the corner of all their electronics. Johnny and Mark had disappeared into their office and the team knew better than to disturb them for more than bringing fresh coffee and maybe some hot Cheetos. Taeil and Lucas had finished and were in their own respective workspaces. Which left Donghyuck and Jungwoo hunched over one of the many screens in Hyuck’s computer lair. The boy had been 17 when he started working for them, taking a plea deal to exchange his help for not going to jail on hacking charges and once he’d become a valued member of the team he was hardly said no to, and the results were the many screens and electronics around them. However, Hyuck was easily one of the best computer experts in the country of South Korea and no information was unknowable when he was looking into it, which was of great help now. Jungwoo and Hyuck had been combing through black market art sites for hours trying to locate the painting, or at least, setting alerts on the sites that seemed legit and high profile enough to get a piece like that. (They also had spent 40 minutes figuring out why An Gyeon was so special--they still didn’t really have an answer but that's neither here nor there.) Jungwoo’s eyes were starting to cross from staring at a screen for so long, he wondered if he should invest in a pair of those blue-light glasses for himself, and maybe Hyuck too, the long hours spent in the dark with only glowing screens for company can’t be good for his eyes. 

“Okay, I need a break.” Jungwoo sighed out, blinking harshly to try and dispel the after-image of the illegal auction site he’d been clicking through. “If I see one more ridiculously priced painting I’m going to scream.” Haechan barked out a short laugh and closed the tab he had open. 

“Yeah, that’s valid. I have alerts set up on most of the sites anyway, it’s just more of a waiting game anyways.” Hyuck shrugged before a devilish smirk crossed his face. “What do you think about us snooping around in the life of Mr. Fancy Billionaire Art Man, Kim Doyoung?” Jungwoo matched his grin and nodded. 

“It’s only good practice to know everything about your target, right? Taeil would be disappointed if we didn’t know what we were getting ourselves into.” He pointed out casually, leaning closer as Hyuck pulled up a Naver tab and typed in ‘Kim Doyoung’. The first thing that pulled up was an overview page, similar to what celebrities or idols would have, with a clean, professional photo next to rudimentary information like his age, birthdate, job title, and family members. The man in the picture had glossy black hair, short on the sides and longer on top, highly angled eyes and thin lips. He was dressed sharply in a very well-fitted navy suit, black tie with silver detailing, and shiny cufflinks and shinier black shoes. Jungwoo felt his mouth hang open a little and he quickly swallowed. Kim Doyoung was, for lack of a better word, stunningly gorgeous. Jungwoo scanned the next article down, something from a famous news channel talking about an exhibit he curated internationally for some fancy museum. The next two were pairings he had purchased, and there was the answer to Jungwoo’s earlier question of whether people really paid a price that high for a piece of canvas. Haechan highlighted something, drawing Jungwoos attention to it. It was a smaller web post, lower down the page, and it was about Kim Doyoung and the supposed ending of his relationship with one Lee Taeyong, a famous fashion designer. Jungwoo glanced at Hyuck and watched the smirk unfold across the younger’s face. 

“Well hyung, looks like you don’t need to worry about not being able to seduce the target. He’s your type  _ and _ he swings that way.” Hyuck teased and Jungwoo felt like he wanted to melt into the floor, never to be seen again. Jungwoo was about to retort when Mark burst in (he was the only one who enters Hyuck’s office without knocking).

“Team meeting! Now!” Mark called, already half out the door, on his way to get Lucas from the workshop in the basement based on the direction he was sprinting. Hyuck and Jungwoo gave each other puzzled looks but got up and headed to the conference room, Jungwoo remembering to grab the tablet they’d been taking notes on, just in case it was relevant. 

Taeil and Johnny were already sitting when they got there, both looking worse for the wear. Taeil was wearing the suit he keeps in his office for when he spends the night and Johnny was wearing yesterday’s clothes and had an impressive stubble. It was clear Jungwoo and Hyuck weren’t the only ones who had spent the night. In fact, Jungwoo would be more surprised if anyone had gone home at all. Mark and Lucas entered, the former out of breath from all the running around he had done. They sat too and all eyes were in Johnny and Mark. The older let Mark catch his breath for a second before beginning to speak. 

“We’ve finished the profile based on general statistics as well particulars about this case. Art crimes are usually perpetrated by the same class of criminals as high-stakes robberies, someone who is clever, determined, organized, not emotionally-driven. They’re often considered slightly less dangerous to apprehend because they’re still functioning logically, not delusionally.” Johnny nodded at Mark, who picked up where he left off. 

“Criminals like this tend to be narcissistic and may attempt to contact law enforcement either as help or to taunt as a way of gaining power. They like to insert themselves into the investigation. We looked into the personal and professional life of the prime suspect, Kim Doyoung, and in our professional opinion, he doesn’t for the profile.” Lucas gasped loudly and chuckled filled the room, easing some of the tension that had stifled all noise except for Mark and Johnny talking. 

“He’s definitely logical, smart, and driven, but he’s clearly rich enough to buy whatever painting he wants, including one originally not for sale, and he doesn’t fit other parts of the profile,” Johnny concluded. Taeil nodded slowly. 

“I trust your abilities, if you say he’s clear, well, I still want to attend this function. Doyoung might not be our guy but he’s a pillar of the art community here in Seoul and he’s bound to know something.” Taeil finishes, looking away from Johnny to Jungwoo. “Do you have an approach plan?” Jungwoo is about to shake his head no when Hyuck pipes up. 

“Oh yeah. Good ol’ fashioned seduction.” Jungwoo can feel his cheeks and ears warming in embarrassment, but he nods shyly.

“He does like men, and someone hitting him up at a party isn’t that uncommon. It also would allow me to ask lots of questions.” The more Jungwoo speaks the better the idea sounds. Besides, Jungwoo’s modus operandi for intel gathering in the field is chatting people up, so it makes sense. Taeil gives him a sideways look but eventually nods. 

“Again, I trust you guys. If that’s the route you want to go, make sure you look sharp.” Jungwoo nods and the conversation shifts to working out the details of the op and concludes with strict orders for everyone, including Taeil, to go home and get a full 12 hours of sleep so they can operate sharp for the op. 

  
As Jungwoo unlocks his apartment and rifles through his closet for the fanciest, most stylish suit he owns the reality of it all sets in. This time tomorrow he’ll be rubbing elbows with some very rich people in the grand ballroom of a brand-new building designed by a famous architect, who will be there. On top of that, he has to seduce and shakedown (verbally) quite possibly the most attractive target Jungwoo has ever faced __ one that’s just his type too. Jungwoo sighed deeply, running his hands over the fine silk shirt and sharp black suit he pulled for tomorrow. There was no escaping it, so he’d better go and shower and then get a good night’s sleep because boy will he probably need it. 


	2. Chapter Two

There are many mission aspects that cause Jungwoo general anxiety. Having to wear a bug is always nerve-wracking, the fear of the target noticing and attempting to kill him or worse, blowing the op and all the time, effort, and money being put into the op going to waste. Every time he was assigned point on a mission he felt the same anxiety and fear he’s felt since his rookie days, despite reassurances from Taeil and Johnny, the two most senior agents he’s ever worked with, that sometimes things just go sideways. 

Today is going to be different, Jungwoo tells himself. He prepped with Haechan for another five or so hours, coming up with all the information they could possibly need for his confrontation with Doyoung. Jungwoo knows his age, weight, height, best friends, and all of their respective histories for schooling and personal relationships. He’s been briefed on five different scenarios that could take place, all specially created and vetted by Mark for the likelihood of actually happening. According to their resident genius the most likely is that Taeil will introduce Jungwoo as his assistant, Jungwoo starts to put the moves on Doyoung, Doyoung responds reasonably well and they get something from him, but maybe it’s not that helpful. Despite the time crunch, Taeil wants Jungwoo to run this as an establishing mission. It’d be nice to get something that would confirm their suspicions of the art collector, however, if all they get is a link of contact, then it’s still worth it. Especially if Doyoung seems interested in Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo takes a deep breath and pushes open the door to the equipment room, where Lucas is waiting for him. The man in question is hunched over the workbench, fiddling with a pair of silver spectacles. When Jungwoo enters he looks up and breaks into a wide grin. 

“Zeus! My man! You look so good! Much sexy!” Lucas exclaims, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before standing up and reaching onto the shelf behind him, coming back with a wire. Jungwoo flushes slightly under all the praise, even knowing that Lucas was just being his excitable self. Lucas noticed the blush and pushed at Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Strip man!” 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes but obliged, pulling his tie loose and unbuttoning his shirt completely. Lucas quieted down a little as he carefully wound the elastic band of the wire around Jungwoo’s waist, making sure it was completely flush to his skin. Then he secured the actual mic and taped it very carefully along the inside of Jungwoo’s collar, where it would be nigh impossible to see. A brief tap to his chest signaled Jungwoo to redress and check how it fit. The band and wire were the same pale tone as his skin and blended seamlessly, totally invisible under his shirt. Lucas gave him a critical once over before nodding and grinning brightly. 

“My best work dude! You really can’t even see it, even though I know it’s there!” Jungwoo smiles back, Lucas was good, really good and if he couldn’t spot it, the big really was invisible. Jungwoo turned to go, but Lucas called out to him. “Hold up! We got one last thing for you. I made these glasses! Full video recording as well as night vision, and they turn into sunglasses. Pretty sweet huh?” Lucas offers the glasses up to Jungwoo, who took them and slid them on. 

“Do I have to do anything to turn them on?” He asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror. With the glasses, he looked more professional, older, smarter. Lucas nodded 

“Yeah. Just squeeze the left temple once to record, twice to stop. Squeeze the right one to take a picture, three times for sunglasses, and tap the bridge pretty hard twice to make them night vision.” he explained, gesticulating wildly as he did. Jungwoo nodded, tried all the different modes, and then reset them back to normal. 

“These are super cool Lucas, thank you.” Jungwoo wrapped an arm around his friend in a tight hug before letting go and straightening his collar. “Ok, I gotta go. Can’t wait to not see you later!” Jungwoo pressed the earpiece one last time, for good luck Lucas always said, before exiting the workroom. Lucas had designed earrings ages ago that were fully transmitting earpieces so Lucas and Haechan could talk to Jungwoo without anyone suspecting anything. Jungwoo wore them every mission, without fail. 

Jungwoo was always glad he wasn’t in surveillance. The ten minutes per mission he spent in the van was more than enough for him and the thought of spending  _ days  _ crammed in a car or van made his legs hurt just thinking about it. But it was a ritual for him to ride along with Haechan and Lucas before entering from wherever he was supposed to. Tonight it was alongside Taeil, carrying his boss’ usual briefcase and walking a half step behind the man. There wasn’t anyone at the party who knew Taeil or Jungwoo particularly well, so their story of Jungwoo being Taeil’s personal assistant would be an easy one to pull off. That made Jungwoo feel more at ease. Simple, believable cover stories were always best. Fewer things to remember, fewer details to fudge if asked specific questions, and the closer to the truth the less you lie. Taeil handed his coat to Jungwoo with a small smile, and pet his role he brought both the briefcase and the coat to the coat check in the front of the venue. He waited patiently in line, using the time to scan the room. In the far corner was a slender man with a shock of red hair, Lee Taeyong, the fashion designer ex-boyfriend. The tall, graceful man over by the bar was Dong Sicheng, a close friend of Doyoung’s and an art collector from China. Jungwoo moved up in the line, drawing his attention away from the room for a second before looking back out. Talking to three men in suits in the middle of the room is Jung Jaehyun, an internationally famous art history professor and Doyoung’s closest friend, aside from Yuta, the architect of the beautiful building they stood in. The man in question was out of Jungwoo’s sight for now, but he swore he saw a flash of lavender hair when he and Taeil had entered. The longer Jungwoo looked around the more he noticed that Doyoung was nowhere to be seen. He almost craned his neck to check the line before a polite cough from the attendant working the coat check brought him to his senses. Jungwoo mumbled an apology before handing over Taeil’s things and then his own. The attendant handed him a paper call number and then Jungwoo was being brushed aside by the next customer. Jungwoo raised his arm to rake a hand through his hair as he searched for Taeil. 

“Where is the mark?” He whispered to Haechan and Lucas, concealing his mouth as he talked. He could hear the faintest sounds of typing before Haechan replied. 

“He’s greeting people in the entry hall right now. He moved just after you entered, unlucky...it’s ok, he’s gone past the food three different times so Johnny and Mark got good reads on him. Jungwoo fought the urge to nod at the information and gave a hum as acknowledgment. Jungwoo finally found Taeil and swiftly made his way over, feeling himself slip further into character. 

It took almost an hour of pointless schmoozing, but finally, Doyoung came over to them. Jungwoo can’t remember how he knows Taeil, but they apparently know each other quite well because Doyoung smiles as he comes over, Nakamoto Yuta barely a step behind him, and they both clap Taeil on the back in greeting. Taeil returns the gesture, smiling widely. Jungwoo feels slightly awkward, but that’s good. That’s how a personal assistant would feel meeting friends (is that what these two were to Taeil?) of his boss. 

“Doyoung, Yuta! It’s good to see you again, it’s been quite some time. Here, please meet my assistant Jungwoo.” As he spoke Taeil pulled Jungwoo forward a little so he was truly in their circle. Jungwoo smiled shyly, nodding once at Yuta, mumbling a ‘nice to meet you’ but when his eyes landed on Doyoung, his shoulders squared, drawing himself more upright and he let his eyes slowly roam up and down Doyoungs figure. “Doyoung-ssi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says coyly. 

Yuta huffs out a sigh, grumbling something about being the reason they’re even here, but he moves so that he’s on Jungwoo’s other side and Jungwoo is standing next to Doyoung. He can’t help but send up thanks to the heavens for having Yuta do most of the hard work for this interaction. Doyoung gave Jungwoo a once-over as well, flicking his eyes down then up before finally making eye contact with Jungwoo. Jungwoo smiles in a way he hopes is shy but self-assured. Doyoung smirks. “Jungwoo, right?” The lack of any honorific is telling of Doyoung’s status as well as a clear establishment of power. It brought a shiver down Jungwoo’s spine and he had to look away from Doyoung’s dark eyes, settling on the crisp sapphire blue tie knotted close to Doyoung’s throat. Doyoung cleared his throat and Jungwoo’s eyes jumped back to his face. 

“Yes, Doyoung- _ ssi _ ,” he emphasized the honorific, drawing it out teasingly, letting his lips curl up at one corner. “This is quite a nice party. I’m assuming you organized it?” 

Doyoung nodded slowly. “I was amongst several people, but I did contribute both funding and opinions. Yuta is a dear friend of mine and this building is quite an accomplishment for him.” 

“It’s very beautiful, and the way the art just melds with the architecture….were these pieces commissioned?” Jungwoo hoped against hope that the transition to art was subtle enough not to be noticed. Doyoung didn’t outwardly react, so that was a good sign he supposed. Then again a man who buys art professionally probably has an excellent poker face. 

“He’s talking, focus.” A voice hissed in Jungwoo’s ear, Johnny’s by the sound of it. Jungwoo had zoned out staring at Doyoung’s lips, although it would seem the man was politely ignoring it and continued speaking. 

“A few pieces were commissioned, but most are existing work. Yuta had me consult on the best way to match the architecture to the art style. Especially since I donated a small portion of my personal collection to the building.” Doyoung gestured to a handful of landscapes, both Asian and European, along the wall nearest to them. Jungwoo registered the subtle brag and latched onto it, hoping that Doyoung would open up more about himself. Jungwoo looked carefully at a few paintings before settling his eyes on Doyoung. 

“They’re all quite lovely, although I must say you are lovelier.” Doyoung rose a brow but smirked. 

“Is that so? Quite forward of you, isn’t that?” Doyoung remarked, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking a hip, his weight shifting towards Jungwoo. Okay, that was good, towards is good. 

“It suits me to be forward when I’m sure such a busy man like yourself has many places to be in a night and won’t spend much time with an assistant.” Jungwoo matched Doyoung’s pose, leaning in himself. Doyoung chuckled darkly and took a half step closer, the distance between them shrinking Jungwoo chanced a glance over at Taeiland Yuta, who had been joined by Jaehyun and a short man Jungwoo didn’t recognize. They were heatedly discussing something, most likely brought up by Taeil, fulfilling his roll as the diversion. 

Jungwoo was startled back into looking at Doyoung when he felt a warm hand on his elbow, the touch light but not hesitant. “I’m not as busy as I could be, especially seeing as my friends are plenty entertained.” The hand on his elbow squeezes once before retreating and Jungwoo has to push down genuine fluttering in his stomach. This is a mark for a mission, Doyoung being  _ exactly his type _ notwithstanding. Doyoung’s statement is an opening to an invitation. 

“They do seem quite occupied, Taeil as well,” Jungwoo noted, inching closer to Doyoung, allowing his shoulder to brush the other man’s. Doyoung pressed back subtly, and Jungwoo swears he hears Mark cheer in his ear. But the mission is going well. If he can get Doyoung somewhere private he’s more likely to reveal information, especially if they stop by the bar on their way out…

“Would you like to continue our conversation elsewhere?” Doyoung suggested under his breath. Jungwoo blinked slowly and this time Mark  _ definitely _ cheered into his earpiece. Jungwoo tried to play off his surprise (and hope that he would get to make out with this man, all for the mission of course) by smirking. 

“Who’s the forward one now, Doyoung-ssi?” he questioned, sitting back into his hip. Doyoung looked slightly abashed and opened his mouth, likely to defend himself, but Jungwoo chuckled and cut him off. “Yes, I’d quite like to continue this in private. Not before another drink, however.”

Doyoung slumped a little in what could have been relief before he quickly pulled himself back together. He gestured at the bar with a flourish of his hand and grinned widely, not unlike a shark about to feed. “Shall we then?” Jungwoo nods, flashes a genuine smile, and takes the hand Doyoung had half-outstretched. 

“Let’s go.” 

After getting their drinks Doyoung leads Jungwoo into an elevator and presses the button for the second highest floor. “As compensation for donating my art and also some funding, Yuta dedicated the second-highest floor to me. I have an office and one bedroom apartment here. As well as full access to the rest of the facilities.” Another subtle brag, Jungwoo notes. If Haechan wasn’t muted he would’ve scoffed. But Jungwoo has the sneaking suspicion that Lucas muted their van after the first few comments the younger had let out over comma at the start of the night. But Jungwoo also grasped onto the mention of art again. Doyoung really was making this easy, it looks like it would be a good mission after all. 

“The collection here is really impressive. I like all the traditional landscapes, they’re so peaceful, don’t you think?” He asked, linking his arm through Doyoung’s, pressing their bodies together, hips bumping lightly. Doyoung inclines his head. 

“I do. Landscapes have been a personal favorite since I started studying art in year 7. Some of my best exhibits have been curated around landscapes.” Jungwoo remembered that, that Doyoung was a sought-after curator for the leading museum in Korea for traditional art. 

“What’s your favorite exhibit that you’ve curated? Any rare paintings?” Jungwoo winced internally, that last part was a little unsubtle, too on the nose. Doyoung didn’t outwardly react, but he paused before answering, trailing a hand up the side of Jungwoo’s torso. It took all of Jungwoo’s willpower not to shudder and let his knees give out. 

“That’s a good question. I think my proudest is the one I did last year. I got to build an exhibit featuring an An Gyeon painting. The exhibit was actually put up in the West, same layout.” Jungwoo nodded, interested and trying to bait Doyoung into sharing more. He’d almost finished the drink he’d taken when they left, which would make his count four. Enough to hopefully loosen his tongue a little. If the drinks didn’t work, well Doyoung had a hot palm smoothing up and down his chest, it shouldn’t be too hard to convince him to talk more in  _ other _ ways. The elevator dinged and Doyoung led them through a passcode-secured door (Jungwoo made sure to turn on the video glasses while Doyoung was typing in the code, surprisingly carelessly in full view of Jungwoo. Maybe Doyoung was more affected than he let on. Then Jungwoo stopped to consider how he’d explain the small handgun in his dress boot or the knife strapped to a thigh holster. Or the fucking wire. Maybe it’s best he leaves the hanky panky for a future mission, seeing as they’re playing the long game now. Moreso now that they know Doyoung has a direct tie to the painting and the exhibit, even if he’s not a lead suspect anymore. Doyoung cleared his throat and Jungwoo realized he’d spaced out. 

“Sorry, Doyoung-ssi. I’ve perhaps had more to drink than I can tolerate without any effects. My apologies.” Jungwoo hoped his embarrassed flush would corroborate his story. Doyoung shook his head slightly but gestured for Jungwoo to follow him. 

A few moments later they were sat on a couch, Jungwoo perched carefully on Doyoungs lap. The older man started really squeezing around Jungwoo’s waist, and Jungwoo squirmed. Despite his personal hunger to let Doyoung have his way with him, there’d be too much to explain. Besides they were supposed to be talking. He reminded Doyoung of such and was met with a chuckle. 

“Come on now Jungwoo, you’re a smart man. Far smarter than you let on, aren’t you?” Doyoung gently started to unbutton Jungwoo’s shirt, pulling it up from his slacks as Jungwoo started to try and slip away, but Doyoung held him fast to his lap.

“I...I don’t follow Doyoung-ssi. What do you mean?” Jungwoo hoped he could play dumb long enough Haechan and Lucas could alert Taeil and his boss would call him, giving him an out. 

Doyoung stopped trying to unbutton Jungwoo’s shirt, but kept him close. “Don’t play dumb, spy. It’s below you.” Jungwoo’s jaw dropped and his heart sped up. He subtly tried to slip a hand down to the panel of his slacks that concealed a knife. “Don’t go reaching for anything either. Come on now, play nice.” 

“How did you know?” Jungwoo couldn’t help but ask, curious. 

“Moon Taeil, prominent investigative figure and his far-too observant assistant show up to my best friends party not three full says after the very painting I curated goes missing? Just by coincidence? I may be an art major, but I’m no fool. Besides, despite your...charms...you are not nearly as subtle as you think you are. I confirmed it in the elevator, could feel the bug you’re wearing.” Jungwoo felt ashamed at being made so easily more than anything else. 

“So what happens now, Doyoung-ssi? What are you going to do with me?” 

“Do with you? Am I a supervillain now? I’m going to tell you, Jungwoo, and whoever else is listening in right now that I didn’t steal the painting and I don’t know who did. And then I’m going to escort you to the elevator and see you out. No fuss. Understand?” Doyoung raised a brow. Jungwoo nodded hastily. 

“Understood. Crystal clear.” Jungwoo, with some help from Doyoung, was helped up and they made their way to the elevator. As they passed through the door, a thought occurred to Jungwoo. “Earlier, that was a false passcode, wasn’t it? That’s why you let me see it. If I had tried to sneak in with it, an alarm would sound right?” 

Doyoung gave a noncommittal hum and nodded. “Like I said, smarter than you seem.” A soft chime heralded the elevator’s arrival. Jungwoo entered, followed closely by Doyoung. “Would you like to know another interesting fact Jungwoo?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Jungwoo tried to play it cool, but he was genuinely curious (and a little scared) to know what Doyoung has to say. 

“There aren’t any working cameras in this elevator right now, the system hasn’t been fully set up.” Doyoung said, sounding as though he was discussing the weather. 

“That’s...interesting. Can I ask why you bring that up?” Jungwoo feels as if the air has gotten warmer and Doyoung feels much closer than a handful of seconds ago. Doyoung turns to face Jungwoo, looking up at him slightly. 

“Because it means I can do this.” And then Doyoung is surging forward, craving their lips together. Jungwoo lets out a startled moan before settling into the bruising kiss, bringing his hands up for rest on Doyoung’s shoulders. Their kiss was hot and wet and fuel by violent passion. Doyoung’s hands were tight around his waist and hips and slowly trying to slide up his shirt. But before Doyoung can accomplish that task the chime sounds again and both men barely manage to jump apart before the doors slide open to reveal a worried-looking Taeil. 

“Jungwoo! You’re—“ Taeil cuts himself off as he registers their red lips and mussed clothing. “You’re completely fine. Come on, we’re leaving.” He grabs Jungwoo’s hand pulls him along. Doyoung chuckles and calls out one last time, making Taeil turn around. 

“Next time Taeil-hyung, just come for the social call. It’ll be far more pleasant than sneaking around to find answers.” Doyoung offers. Then he strides forward and catches Jungwoo’s wrist. His hand falls open and Doyoung sets a business card into his palm. “Call me soon, Jungwoo. I’d also like a social visit with you.” The implication is clear and Jungwoo swallows loudly before nodding. 

“Of course Doyoung-ssi. I’ll see you around.” Jungwoo answers, meeting Doyoung’s gaze. The man in question nods before walking off to rejoin the party. 

Jungwoo looks guiltyly at Taeil. “Sorry boss, I should’ve realized he had made me.” Taeil sighed deeply, but pulled Jungwoo into a tight side-hug before heading towards the coat check. 

“It’s fine Jungwoo, you did well. Just, next time you make out with Kim Doyoung, please mute your mic, you scarred the children.” Both Taeil and Jungwoo burst into laughter, before going to retrieve their coats and disappearing into the night. 


End file.
